southparkgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mage
A Mage is a Class in which the player is physically weak, but makes up for it by dealing a lot of damage with the player's abilities. Tactics A Mage is a physically weak class, unable to deal a whole lot of damage with any melee attack. Despite this, their true power comes from their Abilities and their Magic. A lot of their armor and weaponry revolves around gaining PP when they inflict certain elemental damage, which is primarily Fire, but comes in many other kinds. A lot of their weaponry easily compliments this, dealing damage and causing certain status effects, but their weapons can be equipped with Patches to amplify them. The greatest strength a Mage has is their ability to maintain their PP at high amounts, almost never needing to use a PP potion. To truly master the Mage, players must learn to use their Abilities in the right way and use Patches to maintain their PP for future brutal attacks. Because Mages rely on both Abilities AND Magic for their primary source of damage, it's very wise to invest in the Magic-augmenting Perks. Abilities Dragon's Breath (6 PP) Description: Roast your target with a barrage of flame. Inflicts Burning status on perfect success. Availability: At the start Rank 2: Increases the direct damage of Dragon's Breath hits. Rank 3: Inflict damage to enemies directly above and below your target. Rank 4: Gain increased ability damage after a perfect success. Rank 5: Dragon's Breath attacks now melt away enemy armor with each hit. Dust of Dreams (8 PP, 5 after rank 5) Description: Distract your foe with "magical" sleeping powder. If successfully performed, leaves your target Stunned. Availability: Level 2 Rank 2: Inflict more damage with your stunning punch. Rank 3: Inflict Defense Down on your target and any enemy behind him. Rank 4: Increases the duration of Stuns by one turn. Rank 5: Reduces the PP cost to use this ability. Lightning Volt (10 PP) Description: Zap your target with armor-melting, shield-destroying lightning. On a perfect success, additional enemies take damage. Availability: Level 5 Rank 2: Increases the damage of all Lightning Volt hits. Rank 3: Supercharges your attack, causing your lightning to jump to an additional target. Rank 4: Casting Lightning Volt now creates a shield around you that zaps all melee attackers. Rank 5: Adds another bounce to your Lightning Volt attack. Funnel of Frost (7 PP) Description: Blasts a row of enemies with a freezing attack that removes beneficial status effects. Slows enemies on a perfect success. Availability: Level 8 Rank 2: Numbs your enemies, inflicting Attack Down. Rank 3: Further freezes your foes, inflicting Defense Down. Rank 4: Funnel of Frost now fires in a cone-shaped pattern. Rank 5: Enemies now suffer additional damage for each beneficial status effect removed by this attack. Pyre Ball (20 PP) Description: Hurls a ball of explosive joy at your foes - if done successfully, strikes every enemy in combat. Availability: Level 10 Rank 2: Increases the damage of your Pyre Ball. Rank 3: Pyre Ball now inflicts Burning on all enemies. Rank 4: Pyre Ball now inflicts Attack Down on any survivors. Rank 5: Your Pyre Ball now ignores (but does not remove) all armor and shields on your enemies. Category:Classes Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Magicians Category:Mages